


A Vampire Inside a Skeleton Inside a Vampire Inside a

by lambkind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Halloween!, Nonsense, Other, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: You hit up Sans for some hot tooth-on-neck action, but it doesn't go quite as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



> Rated M just in case?? Cross-posted from tumblr, I wrote this as a companion piece to this [saucy Vampire Papyrus fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7410079/chapters/19302856). >;3c
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Sans’s room looked almost exactly how you’d imagined. There was a bunch of weird crap everywhere. Rusted old gadgets and stacks of books toppling onto piles of honest garbage; a heap of laundry trailing socks across the carpet behind it; an old trombone missing the slide like a broken toy. The rumpled bed sheet only covered one corner of the mattress.

The skeleton himself was lying on said mattress, one slipper still clinging doggedly to his foot. He was staring up at you, and your hands were on his shoulders. You had him pinned.

“so,” he said. “how the hell’d you get in here?”

You ignored the question. “You’re a vampire, right?”

“i’m a skeleton.”

“You're— Yeah, but—” You frowned down at him. “Don’t be difficult.”

He laughed. “ok yeah, sure, technically. so?“ 

"So…”

“so…?” he hedged.

“So don’t you wanna… you know… bite me?” You sort of trailed off at the end, losing your nerve. This wasn’t going quite how you’d imagined.

“uh…”

“You need to drink blood, don’t you?” you asked.

“well yeah, but i usually just get delivery.”

“Wh— Like from a blood bank?” you asked, shocked. “You can do that??" 

"it’s twenty-sixteen, dude.”

“…Well ok, but…” You leaned closer to him, letting your voice fall into a seductive purr. “Don’t you wanna drink straight from the source?”

“not really." 

"What? Why not?”

He tried to shrug, but his shoulders were still trapped under your hands. “kinda seems like a hassle, dontcha think? we’re just gonna get blood on the mattress.”

“Oh c'mon, like you care!” you said, surveying the room. You didn’t really want to keep arguing with him, but now you were just outraged. “This place is a dump!”

“ok you’re kinda givin me mixed signals here.”

“And there’s already blood on the mattress!” you hissed.

“that’s ketchup.

"Oh my god…”

“look, uh, neighbor,” said Sans. His gaze drifted over to the far wall. “my brother’s right over in the other room, and I don’t want ‘im to walk in on anything weird, ok?”

“Are you sure he’s home?” you asked. Finally his smile faltered, and his eyes snapped back to yours.

“I mean,” you said quickly, “his light’s not on.”

Sans narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, then paused—long enough for you to see his short, sharp fangs in stark relief against the dark hollow of his mouth—before snapping his teeth shut again. Then he vanished. Literally. You gave a squeak of surprise and your hands fell forward onto the mattress. You… hadn’t known he could do that. Before you could process this new information he was suddenly there again, standing next to the bed and scratching the back of his skull.

“where the hell’d he go…?” he said, more to himself than to you.

“It _is_ Halloween, maybe he went trick-or-treating or something…” You didn’t mention that you’d seen Papyrus earlier in the night, sneaking out of the house in an outlandish vampire costume. Mostly because you didn’t want to admit how much you were starting to fit the nosy neighbor stereotype. Or how you’d been secretly waiting for this opportunity.

You were finally processing the new information.

“You can teleport?” you asked in an accusing tone.

“yeah,” said Sans, distractedly.

“You could have just gotten away whenever.”

“yeah, i know,” he said, and grinned at your affronted expression. “i was just messin with you. wanted to see if you could convince me.”

“And did I convince you?”

He snorted. “c'mon, scooch.”

You scooted over to the other side of the bed, and he flopped down next to you on the mattress, folding his thin fingers over his chest.

“so you really wanna get bit, huh?” he asked. He smirked at you. “you’re kind of a freak, aren'tcha?”

“Says the vampire,” you grumbled, and he snickered.

“i’ll make you a deal. i’ll indulge your creepy blood play fantasy, and you clean up the mess. ok?”

You sighed deeply. “Fine. Deal.” You rolled your eyes too for good measure, but really you were starting to get excited again.

He made no move to get up, but he crooked his finger at you, beckoning you closer. Unbelievable.

“Are you gonna make me do _all_ the work?” you asked. He didn’t answer, just ran his conjured tongue wetly over one of his fangs. You swallowed, then you leaned into him, and pressed your throat to his teeth.


End file.
